


Time And Again...And Again

by RandomRedneck



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Picnics, Romantic Comedy, Sunsets, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Red is determined to make a special romantic rendezvous perfect. No matter how many attempts it takes.
Relationships: Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Time And Again...And Again

“Okay Red, it’s all perfect. Got that perfect setting sun, you look perfect and that extra-perfect lady of yours is gonna be here any moment now.”

Red Action took a deep breath and looked around, her heart skipping a beat as the aforementioned extra-perfect lady approached her.

“What’s up, stud. You must be feeling romantic to pull this one. Sunset picnic on a hilltop? You’re spoiling me.”

Red Action laughed nervously.

“Hey, you deserve it. Best dojo running girlfriend a lady could ask for.”

Enid smirked and sat down beside her, planting a smooch on her cheek.

“Yeah, I guess I am pretty amazing. So, what brought this on? You usually only smooze me this hard when you did something you need to apologize for...you didn’t set the dojo on fire again, did you?”

One time that happened...well, once 4 times. Kids with lasers were hard to manage, okay?

“No, it just felt like a good day to remind you how much I love you and such...and there was a small fire today. But I put it out in time.”

Red glanced at the setting sun. It was at the perfect spot. Time to do this thing.

“Enid, babe. There’s something I need to talk to you about. It’s kind of important.”

She breathed deeply.

“Enid, I want to-”

The sounds and sights of a portal opening above the plaza cut her off.

“Oh, come on! Since when do those morons send robots to attack this late in the day?!” 

Enid bounded off, leaving an annoyed Red to watch the golden hour fade from view.

“You know, a logical person would help her fight that robot and try again tomorrow...but logic can kiss my butt. Let’s give this another shot.”

Glancing around, she opened a time portal as discreetly as she could.

“Alright you chicken armed chode, get ready to meet an annoyed Red Action.”

The portal was set for a few hours prior. And from across the plaza, the sounds of explosions ripped through Boxmore headquarters. Red Action emerged a few minutes later from what was left of the place.

“That should do it. No robots coming out of there today. Or possibly the next few months. Now then, back to my witchy woman.”

She quickly popped back into the future, arriving just in time for Enid to come into view.

“Red, where have you been? You totally missed someone trash Boxmore. Whoever it was, they leveled the place.”

Red quickly brushed a little plaster and robot oil off her shoulder.

“Sounds awesome. Not as awesome as you, though.”

Enid sat down and smooched her on the cheek.

“So, what’s with the uber romantic venue? ...You didn’t blow a hole in the dojo wall again, did you?”

Red sighed. 

“No, the walls are hole free. Just wanted to treat my gal to a special picnic.”

As the golden hour approached yet again, Red cleared her throat.

“Enid, there was another reason I asked you here today. You’re amazing and-”

The skies instantly clouded up and began pouring rain on the plaza.

“...You cannot be serious. Where did Vormulax even get a weather manipulator!?”

Enid ran off to put the kibosh on this, leaving Red to grumble.

“Okay, we’re still not done here it seems.”

Red popped back into the past again. And after a couple hours of tracking down Vormulax, destroying the weather manipulator and having to re-trash Boxmore because she overshot the destination, she returned to her picnic spot.

“Okay, idiot ghost handled and idiot robots taken care of...again. And right on cue...”

Enid arrived yet again.

“Man, crazy day. First someone chucks a weather manipulator into Billiam Milliam’s yacht, and then Boxmore gets trashed. Crazy day.

Sit, smooch, wait for the light.

“Enid, there’s something really important I need to-”

The crashing sounds of Big Bull Demon emerging into the plaza cut her off.

“COBDAMN IT!”

She didn’t even wait for Enid to leave this time. She simply jumped back right in front of her.

“Metal bull dingus...”

After locating him and sticking his drill some place uncomfortable, tracking down Vormulax and chucking the weather manipulator at Boxmore, Red once again returned.

“That better be it. Seriously, what else could go wrong at this specific time today?”

Aside from a living meteor careening at the plaza, a computer virus turning Mr. Logic crazy, a spell that dissolved the clothes of every girl in the plaza (Red coincidentally had stayed a little longer in that timeline...) and a giant lava lizard, not much. When Red returned after that, she simply flopped face down on the ground.

“I did not think about how tired this was gonna make me...”

She rolled over, just in time to see Enid standing above her.

“You alright, dude? You look exhausted. And why are you up on this hill so early? We gotta open the dojo.”

In her wiped out state, Red hadn’t even arrived at the right time.

“Oh, screw the romantic sunset crap. Enid, doll, you’re amazing. A tough as nails ninja/witch who is easy on the eyes and a bunch of other amazing stuff I’m too beat to think of right now. You rule so hard, and I love coming here every day cause I know you’ll be there to brighten my life when we teach those little buggers to be tough. I love that, and I love you.”

She pointed her arm cannon up, shooting out a tiny box that landed in Enid’s hand. She opened it, gasping a little at its contents.

“Pretty nifty ring, huh? Forged it myself by melting down a couple of shurikens. A cool ninja ring for what I hope is about to be my cool ninja fiancee. Enid Mettle, will you marry me?”

Enid slid the ring on, trying to maintain the detached cool act. That lasted all of two seconds before she sat Red up and wrapped her in a jubilant hug.

“Yes, you goof! Of course I will!”

She peppered her face with smooches, including a rather lengthy one right on the lips. She finally released her, Red flopping back on the ground.

“Awesome...oh, and Enid?”

Enid wiped a couple of happy tears away, looking down at her.

“That spell you’re working on? It’s not ready yet. Keep fine-tuning it unless you want the whole plaza to see that secret tattoo you have.”

Enid scooped Red up princess style, heading for the dojo.

“How about I show you the tattoo anyway to celebrate?”

Red wouldn’t have said no to that even if she wasn’t completely spent.

“Awesome.”

The dojo opened an hour late that day. And Enid and Red seemed happy for reasons besides their engagement after they emerged...


End file.
